


Domestic Bliss

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Valentines Day gets lost in the shuffle of everyday life for Draco, Harry, and Hermione. But with two hours left to go, they find a way to make the best of it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talonwillow (TalonWillow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/gifts).



> To my alphabetaenabler for Valentine's day, a little funny smutty something.

_ Green  _

It should have made him less mad, it was his favorite color, after all. 

Draco found that this time it did nothing for his anger. 

"It's Valentine's day. " 

"I know. " Potter rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign of guilt. 

"You say it was your only day off this week, but made sure to have it off, so we could do something." Draco bit his tongue to keep from saying more and coming off as pathetic.

Potter grimaced. "All of that is true. But they needed me -”

“They’re always going to say that for as long it gets you in the office. You already stayed late! You’re as bad as Granger!” 

“Don’t drag Hermione into this!”

“Why not ?! She’s not here either!” Harry’s mouth opened, closed, twisted, and stilled. “Exactly. I hope you lot are happy because I probably won’t get another day off for another year.” Draco crossed the kitchen to pull a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass turning his back to Harry. 

“Now you’re just dramatic.” 

“I’m a junior healer in an emergency ward, I think I’m optimistic.” Draco knocked back the contents of the glass as Potter continued to watch him, not fully coming into the kitchen but not turning to leave for the extra shift he’d said he picked up. “Where is she anyway?” 

Harry’s fingers drummed on the frame of the doorway. “Reviewing something terribly boring with the new head of Magical Cooperation, who is, unfortunately, Mclaggen.” Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Exactly. She’ll be gone all night.” The dark-haired wizard wordlessly summoned a matching glass and stepped towards the whiskey bottle, still in the other wizard’s hand. 

“You can’t have any. You’re going in. Go away and let me ruin my liver in peace.”

“No.” Harry let the single word hang in the quickly mounting tension of the room.

“No  _ what?”  _

Green eyes fixed on grey, Harry stepped into Draco’s space, gently prying the bottle from his fingers and pouring himself some whiskey. 

“I’m not going in. I’ve changed my mind, I’ll tell them I forgot I had plans and get someone else to cover it out.” Harry sipped it more slowly, watching the colors shift in his boyfriends eyes. 

“You can’t do that - “

“I can. I’m Harry  _ fucking  _ Potter, I dare them to try and replace me.” 

“Don’t be like that…” Draco’s head was tilted slightly downward, exchanging air with Harry, hovering just in front of his lips. 

“Or what?” 

Their mouths collided, lips, tongue, and teeth orchestrated in a well practiced dance. Though broader and more muscled, Harry was still half a head shorter than the blonde, who was just this to his advantage, pinning him to the ledge of the kitchen island, linking their fingers together. Once he had the leverage, Harry found himself flat on his back on the island, glasses and bottles falling and shattering on the floor around them. Hips rutted against each other desperate for friction. 

"You are insufferable…" Dracos's teeth tugged on the collar of Harry's t-shirt try to expose more of his shoulders. 

"I love you too." The Gryffindor responded with a heavy breath as he struggled to free his hands from where they were pinned. 

It was always like this between them; heavy, tense, passionate, as if the first time was always the last time. 

The subtle clunk of heels on wood and heavy sigh from the doorway stole away both their attention. 

“You’ve started without me AND made a mess! Should have gone out for drinks with Ginny…” Hermione pulled out her messy bun, letting her curls fall in a cascade to her shoulders and let her purse fall to the table. 

“Sorry “Mione.” from Harry.

“You shouldn’t have been late.” From Draco, who still Harry pinned under him. 

“I thought about not coming back at all. “ Hermione bustled around fixing herself a glass of wine, “Two boyfriends and no flowers! Really! That’s embarrassing!” 

“I lost track of what day it was. I even tried to take a shift tonight. Ow, it’s true your just didn’t give me a chance to explain myself before starting your dramatic tirade, Malfoy.” He tried to get out from his position but was just met with more force. 

“I did get you flowers. They are upstairs, in the bedroom, where I want you to enjoy them. If I sent them to your office, you would just ignore them.” Draco said, looking at Hermione but rolling his hips against Harry’s. There was a whispered “ _ fuck”  _ as the blond smirk, still watching Granger around the kitchen. 

Hermione took a deep drink before responding. “ I thought at least one of you would come to ravish me in my office as well.” She hiked up her skirt to show a line of lace around the black stocking on her legs. 

Draco stood up so fast, Harry went crashing to the floor but tried to play it off. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. “Come on, it’s only 10pm. We still have 2 hours of Valentine’s day left. “

***

Hermione’s flowers were still waiting for her in the bedroom, giant bouquets of dark red roses, dotted with tiny white babies breath, filling the whole room with a gentle floral aroma. She touched one of the petals gently. “Thank you, Draco, they’re lovely.”

“I didn’t get anything,” Harry said jokingly. 

Draco was busy fiddling with the zipper of Hermione’s dress. “Top of your dresser. You’re welcome. “ 

“New Quidditch gloves. These are nice...and have a fitting charm. You bastard, you can be thoughtful. “ Harry said, examining his present. 

“I know.” He finally gave the zipper a tug watching it slowly travel over Hermione’s back and the black lingerie underneath. He helped her step out of it with her heels and guided her to lay back on the bed. “You stay right there.” 

Harry had been watching the scene and shed his shirt in the process. He met Draco at the foot of the bed, still wearing his Auror uniform trousers. 

“I didn’t get you anything -”

“I know. Let me take this off instead.” Draco pulled apart the belt with deft fingers, eyes still locked on Harry’s. “I hate these.”

“You said they made my arse look good.” Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“They do. But when you put them on, it means you're about to leave and I don’t like that, I prefer your arse, in person.” He broke the eye contact to pull them down all the way.

“That’s how I feel about your Healer robes. I’m proud of you, but I hate it when you’re gone all day.” Harry said quietly. Draco’s head snapped up but he quickly looked away, but Hermione just nodded in agreeance from her spot on the bed. 

Warmth flashed across his face for the briefest of seconds before he returned to his usual cool demeanor. Their lips meet again, this time just a little more slowly than down stairs, more tenderly and reverently. 

Draco gripped Harry’s freed cock at the base, pumping slowly until Harry whined in frustration. They were lost in their own haze until a breathy whimper from the bed broke them apart. With one hand down the front of knickers, Hermione was watching them with flushed cheeks and parted lips. 

“You don’t have to stop.” she whispered. Truly she meant it, watching them awoken something so powerful and primal, a side she rarely gave into. 

“But I want to see what you’re doing, Granger.” Draco hummed, letting go of Harry. “Turn around.”

Biting her lip she let her knees fall apart so that both wizards could see the soaked gusset of her knickers and her fingers working above her clit. Harry swore low under his breath and Draco swatted him on the arse. 

“Go on. Get a taste.”

As Harry crawled up the center of bed to cover Hermione’s body with his, Draco undressed watching the pair. Potter trailed hot, open mouth kisses up and down the length of her body until she was squirming in his touch. A coy smile grew on Granger’s face despite her protests and she feigned irritation when her thin knickers were peeled off over her thighs and tossed to the furthest corner of the room. Finally he settled between her legs and began to lap at her in earnest. 

Draco adored the look of bliss that washed over her. When her mind turned completely off and the pressures of the world lifted from her shoulders. Unknowingly Draco had stopped undressing just to watch her. Dark eyes fluttered opened, glazed over with lust and fixed on him. Insecurity nagged at him that they were perfectly happy together and he should just leave. 

“Draco.” her smile faded slightly. “You are still wearing far too many clothes, love, get in here.” 

Harry took a second to appraise the situation then reached up and pulled down Hermione’s bra so that her tits spilled out over the top. Finally reassured, Draco stepped out of his trousers and took the spot next to Hermione. He took one peaked nipple in between his lips and the other between thumb and forefinger. One of her hands raked through his hair and the other was buried in Harry’s. The voices that had been whispering internally, silenced as he focused on her cues, watching with quiet awe as she was sent vaulting into her first orgasm of the night. 

As she collapsed back against the pillows, Harry leaned up the length of her body to kiss Draco, who groaned at the taste of Hermione on his lips. The other wizard gasped at the taste of both his partners filled his sense, bringing a sense of completeness with it. 

The witch leaned forward cutting a space between the wizards, kissing each one in turn. "As much fun as kissing is, I think I'm ready for round 2. Harry, I think I'll return the favor." 

There was no objection from either party on that arrangement. They aligned themselves so she could turn to take Harry's cock in her mouth, licking it from tip to base before working her lips around his length. Draco held her thighs apart, exposing every bit of her to his heated gaze. He teased her as long as she teased the other wizard but slowly sank into her. 

“Such a good girl. You love sucking Harry’s cock don’t you?” She moaned in affirmation. “Your cunt is just needy for me, isn’t it?” He impaled his length into her, making her moan again, which made Harry thrust further down her throat. Draco’s hips snapped, filling her again as saliva pooled her mouth. She looked absolutely debatched with her light makeup smudge around her eyes and lips, stockings and bra still mostly on but knickers and modesty long forgotten.

Hermione pulled off of Harry to beg for more, but a gentle hand in her curls guided her back. 

Draco chuckled lightly “You focus on sucking him off love, I’ll get you where you need to go.” He picked up to a brutal beat, burying himself inside her with long strokes. 

Harry’s muscles tensed as Hermione pulled her mouth tighter around him as was rewarded by a steady pounding at her cunt. Her body spasmed as a second orgasm tightened in her and her concentration started to wane. It wasn't just a physical sensation but an emotional tidal wave of feeling treasured and cared for by both the men who could make her feel so good. 

Finally, it rocketed through her , blocking out sound and light for just a second. Magic hummed pleasantly around her and through her veins, easing her down from the high.

“Fuck, Hermione, I just want to fuck that sweet mouth and come in your throat.” Harry groaned out, head tilting back. This was a side of him that only came out with they were together, demanding and filthy mouthed. One hand in her hair and the other on her jaw, she relaxed her mouth and let him fuck her throat. Draco was starting to lose himself but thumbed at her clit, making her groan out loudly around Harry. With a feral growl he spilled into her throat, holding her still to take it all down which she did, looking up at him through her lashes. With a few more erratic pumps, Draco followed after, gasping and praising her all the while. 

Sated, the trio took there spots on the overlarge bed, Draco with his cheek pressed lightly against Hermione's shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist, her forehead pressed against Harry's. 

"I'm sorry I didn't do hearts n shit this year." The dark-haired wizard mumbled, still not opening his eyes. 

"Eloquent as always." Draco shot back, still not lifting his head.

Hermione swatted him lightly. " It's ok that you didn't do traditional gifts this year Harry. This isn't a traditional arrangement anyway. An Auror, a Healer, and a ministry worker sounds like it should be followed by 'walk into a pub.' But I'm happy with how it went." 

"That sounds like round 3 to me Malfoy. " 

"For once, I agree, Potter…"

Hermione sat up and made her way towards the bathroom that was attached. "I'm not up for it yet. Have fun, boys. " 


End file.
